Legs and supports for modular furniture systems typically comprise an extended foot with a pad for placement on a floor. The pad is mounted on a threaded shaft which is threadingly engaged with the foot. The pad thus has a range of adjustability limited to the length of threads which limits the height to the extended foot. When the floor is uneven, the pad may not have the range to evenly support the table. Further, the user must rotate the threaded shaft by awkwardly rotating a wrench just above the floor surface, occasionally resulting in skin damage to the user's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,715 discloses an adjustable roller assembly for supporting and levelling appliances. This device secures to an appliance and has a roller which is mounted to a bracket which is pivotally connected to a stationery base frame. A horizontally disposed bolt threadably engages a nut mounted in the bracket. Rotation of the bolt urges the bracket to pivot relative to the base frame, thereby causing the roller to move up and down relative to the stationery base frame. The device has a very limited range and is thus not well suited for modular furniture applications.